My Beloved Akatsuki
by Kitty Uzumaki
Summary: just a little drabble that i came up with concerning the kunoichis of konoha and some members of the Akatsuki. deiino, itahina, sasosaku, kisaten
1. Chapter 1: sasosaku

Chapter one: sasosaku

One day Sakura was making camp, she had just finished her two months solo mission and she's only 48 hours away from returning to the village. Anyway she was sitting by the fire getting all warm and cozy.

'_in just 48 hours I'll be back home. I sure miss everyone' _she thought smiling to herself. Then she heard a rustle.

"who's there?" she asked as she stood up, kunai in hand and the rustling continued from a bush.

"I'll ask one more time who's there? Show yourself" she said

"I see you haven't changed one bit" came a deep voice.

'_that voice…no, it can't be' _Sakura thought then she felt something attaching to her from behind.

'_what' _she thought as she turned her head and gasped as she saw puppet strings attaching themselves to her.

"you seem to have lost focus for a minute" came the same deep voice as a figure with red hair, brown eyes, light tanned skin, wearing a black cloak with red clouds all around it came out from the bush.

And Sakura's eyes widened when she saw him.

"you? But you were dead" she said

"true I was dead, but you forget that I'm made out of puppet" the male said then he moved a string that was attached to one of Sakura's hand making her drop the kunai she was holding.

"what do you want from me?" Sakura asked.

When she got no response she asked again.

"what do you want from me?"

"do you seek revenge for defeating you Sasori?" she asked then she felt herself move back.

"no, I don't" Sasori responded as he moved his strings.

"then what do you want?" Sakura asked.

As she was moved towards Sasori

"at first I was planning in making you into one of my puppets" he said as he grabbed Sakura, tying her hands and feet, then he detached the strings.

"but I thought of a better one" he said smirking as he pushed her on the grass.

"hey" Sakura said glaring at him then gasped as Sasori put her on her back and was on top of her.

"what are you…" she began, but was silenced as soon as she was face-to-face with the red head.

"…"was the only response from the red head as he continued to stare down at the pink haired beauty underneath him.

'_why is he staring at me' _Sakura thought then her eyes widened again when this time Sasori crashed his lips into hers.

'_what the? He's kissing me?' _thought a shocked Sakura.

Sasori was still kissing Sakura, using his tongue to beg for entrance.

And Sakura, for reasons unknown to her, parted her lips allowing Sasori to thrust his tongue inside of her mouth, inviting her own tongue to 'play' with his. And the pink haired medic nin shyly took the invitation and the two of them were now tongue wrestling, moaning into the kiss in rhythm.

Then the pair stopped kissing due to a little something called oxygen. So Sasori began to attack Sakura's peach colored neck, making the pinkette moan the red head's name.

While Sakura was moaning, Sasori began to unzip her shirt and unhook her bra and threw them away. Then Sasori began to grab on of her c-cupped breast and began playing with it.

Then he stopped attacking Sakura's neck leaving a red mark and began to attack the other breast, while his free hand began to remove the medic's skirt and short.

"ah" moaned Sakura arching her back.

And she lifted her hips, helping Sasori undressing her until she was naked as the day she was born.

"oh" moaned Sakura.

"Sakura" Sasori said huskily staring at her with lust causing the woman under him shiver in pleasure.

Before he untied her feet, putting her legs over his shoulders, positing his head to face Sakura's pussy and began to lick her womanhood.

"AHH" moaned the pinkette loudly as soon as Sasori's tongue began to thrust in and out of her.

'_oh god' _Sakura thought with so much pleasure before she came inside of Sasori's mouth.

After Sakura came, Sasori got up and began to undress himself, leaving him completely naked. After that he came back down and this time put Sakura's legs over his shoulders and placed his dick into her entrance and began slamming into her. Thrusting in and out of her.

"oh, ah" moaned the pinkette once again.

"go…ah..f…faster AH"

"as you wish" Sasori said as he went faster this time, making the pink haired medic nin moan a lot more louder.

And he continued to thrust rapidly in and out of her until.

"AH SASORI" screamed Sakura as she came all over the grass.

"Sakura" Sasori grunted his lover's name before he came inside of her. And he stayed inside of her for a while before he got off of her and laid next to her.

"why-pant-did-pant-you do that?" Sakura asked panting

"why-pant- not" Sasori said.

"I love you" he said.

"what?" asked Sakura with her eyes widened.

"I see you're shocked" Sasori said.

"what do you think?" Sakura asked.

"I want you to join the Akatsuki" Sasori said.

"I can't join you" Sakura said.

"why not?" Sasori asked.

"well for one thing the Akatsuki is a group full of criminals and second you tried to kidnap Naruto" Sakura said.

"I promise you, we won't do that ever again" Sasori said

"besides I love you and I want you to be with me" he added.

"I love you too" Sakura said then she sighed.

"alright then I'll join" she said.

"that's my girl" Sasori said hugging her and the two stayed like that all night long.

The End.


	2. Chapter 2: itahina

Chapter two: itahina

One day Hinata was walking home after a long day at the hospital and now all she wants to do is to get home and take a nice, warm shower.

'_I can't wait to get home' _she thought smiling at the thought, as she was heading to her new apartment.

As she was walking, she couldn't help, but feel that she was being followed.

'_this feeling' _she thought as she stopped walking and looked behind her.

"byakugan" she whispered.

So she looked around her, but found nothing so she deactivated her byakugan.

'_I guess I was just imagining things' _she thought sighing.

So she turned around once again and continued her walk. When she arrived to her apartment, she headed to her bedroom and took out her silky baby blue nightgown that her sister gave her, placed them on her bed before heading to the bathroom.

When she got to her bathroom, she turned on the water until it gets warm and after making sure that it was warm enough, the indigo haired medic nin stripped down and went into the water.

As she was showering she began to wonder.

'_why do I still feel eyes on me' _she thought as she began to put shampoo into her now wet hair.

'_calm down Hinata, you're just imagining things that's all' _she thought as she scrubbed her hair. After the shampoo was out of her hair she began to scrub herself.

After minutes of showering she got out of the tub, wrapped a towel around her wet and naked body and left the bathroom. When she entered her bedroom looking completely refreshed.

'_ah that was very relaxing I sure needed that' _she thought smiling to herself.

Then she went to the her dresser to get her lacy baby blue underwear and put it on and she began to put on her nightgown.

When she got it on, she felt a cold air so she turned around to see her window open.

"how did it get open" she said as she went over to her window and was about to close it when she stopped as she saw a pair of red.

'_those eyes, it can't be, it just can't'_ she thought then she gasped when the red eyes disappeared.

'_I must have been imagining things' _she thought shaking her head before she began to close the window. As soon as she closed it she felt something grab her and pulled her to something hard and covered her mouth.

'_oh no' _she thought as she began to struggle.

"don't move" came a husky voice into her ear and she stopped struggling.

'_no, it can't be he's…'_ she thought.

Then she gasped as she was pushed against a wall.

"hn, you seem shocked Hyuuga" said the male as he began to tie up Hinata's hands.

"it's impossible…y..you can't be…you died" she said as she was turned around to see a pair of obsidian.

"hn, I used a clone to take my place" responded the smirking male.

"Itachi why are you here?" Hinata asked.

"are you giving yourself in?'

"no I'm not" Itachi said.

"then why are you here?" Hinata asked.

At this Itachi began to smirk.

"still as naïve as ever Hinata" he said making Hinata glare at him.

"what is that suppose to mean Uchiha?" she asked.

"…" was the only response she got from the older Uchiha.

"Itachi answer my question why are you here?" Hinata asked.

"do you seek for your brother's life like you took your entire clan?" she asked.

"Sasuke is not of my concern Hyuuga, my business is with you" Itachi replied.

"with me?" Hinata asked

"what do you mean?" she asked.

"hn" was the only response she received before Itachi crashed his lips into hers, shocking the indigo haired medic.

'_he's k…kiss…kissing me' _she thought as her eyes widened.

Then Itachi used his tongue begging for entrance and for no reason whatsoever Hinata that she opened her mouth letting Itachi's tongue go inside of her mouth and not knowing why she began to kiss him back. As the two played tongue hockey, moaning into the kiss.

And as they were kissing, Itachi began to untie Hinata's hands, letting her wrap her arms around his neck and they continued to kiss.

Then the pair stopped, even though they didn't want to, due to a very well known enemy named oxygen preventing them to do so. So they stopped and Itachi stared at the indigo haired beauty all flushed and he smirked at the sight.

Then he picked her up bridal style, making Hinata squeak at his action and carried her to her bed, laying her down gently before he got on top of her.

As soon as he got on top of her, he began to attack Hinata's porcelain white neck. Making the indigo haired medic nin moan her raven haired lover's name.

While making sure that the indigo haired beauty was distracted by his ministrations on her neck. Itachi began to slip down Hinata's nightgown and began to massage her d-cupped breast with one hand while the other one went down behind her going for her panties.

After he got to the panty, he began to take them off with the help of the beauty underneath him as she lifted her hips, helping him with the purpose.

After he has done that, he stopped attacking her neck leaving a huge red mark on it then put his mouth on one of Hinata's neglected breast, taking it whole making the indigo haired female gasp as he used his tongue to swirl around her nipple making them hard, while he had his hand on her thigh.

"ah" moaned Hinata.

Then Itachi switched to give the same treatment.

As soon as he had done that, he stopped and began to leave tons and tons of butterfly kisses all over Hinata's body until he was face-to-face with her pussy.

So he spread her legs and put his tongue inside of her slit and began to thrust in and out of her.

"ohh" moaned Hinata as she threw her head back and arching her back at the pleasurable feeling she's feeling.

As Itachi continued to tongue fuck her pussy until Hinata finally came inside of his mouth. After that Itachi got off of her and began to undress himself until he was completely naked and Hinata couldn't help, but stare at him and blush as she saw a certain part, making her eyes grow.

"like what you see" Itachi said smirking as he stared at his indigo haired beauty.

"Hinata" he seductively said her name, making the former Hyuuga heiress shiver with excitement and pleasure.

Then Itachi was back on top of her, grabbed Hinata's legs, lifted them, and put them on his shoulders before he positioned himself in front of her entrance and began to slam his dick inside of her, thrusting into her.

"AHH" moaned Hinata loudly with so much pleasure.

And Itachi continued to thrust in and out of her.

"ah…oh…ah" she continued to moan.

'_oh god' _she thought in pleasure.

"p…p…please don't stop" she said.

"with pleasure my hime" Itachi said continuing to thrust into her.

As he continued Hinata began to shout.

"ITACHI" as soon as the Uchiha found her spot and he began to thrust into that exact same spot slamming into it making Hinata scream his name once again.

"ITACHI"

"FASTER ITACHI FASTER" she continued to scream

So Itachi began to oblige into her command and began to thrust faster and faster in and out of Hinata.

"AHH" Hinata yelled out as she came all over the bed.

"Hinata" grunted Itachi as he came inside of her with one final thrust, slamming into her hard.

After that he collapsed on top of her, still inside of her.

"my Hinata" he said as he moved some hair out of Hinata's face, staring into her eyes, obsidian meeting lilac and vice-versa.

"mine" he said as he kissed her again and Hinata let him as she too kissed hime back. Then Itachi rolled off of her and laid next to her, covering both of them and holding her in a very loving yet possessive way.

"Itachi?" Hinata asked.

"yes?" Itachi asked.

"why…did you…do that?" Hinata asked.

"I love you" Itachi said.

"you what?" asked Hinata with her eyes widened.

"I love you" answered Itachi.

"you do?" Hinata asked.

"of course" Itachi said.

"come with me" he said.

"what?" Hinata asked.

"join the Akatsuki, I want you to be with me" Itachi said.

Hinata looked down before speaking.

"I can't"

"why not?" Itachi asked.

"I can't leave the village, it's my home, I have friends and family here" Hinata said.

"the Akatsuki can be your new home" Itachi said.

"I can't join, that organization tried to kidnap one of my friends more than once" Hinata said.

"I promise you hime, we won't do that ever again we'll leave Naruto alone for good if you join" Itachi said grabbing Hinata's chin and kissed her lips.

"I love you so much" he said

"I…I…I love you too" Hinata said before she took a deep breath.

"okay I'll join" she said.

"my Hinata" Itachi said smiling at her before he kissed her again and she kissed him back.

And they stopped and let sleep take them over for the night.

The End.


	3. Chapter 3: kisaten

Chapter three: kisaten

Tenten was with her teammates in the Mist village on a mission and right now Team Gai were at a bar having a few drinks.

Of course except for her because she is watching how Lee and her sensei making bigger fools out of themselves as they began to dance on the tables, while Neji was just as drunk as hell.

'_I should go'_she thought as she got up and left the bar.

As soon as she was out, she suddenly had an urge to do some target practice. So she decided to head to a nice, quiet, secluded place to practice.

As soon as she arrived there, she put on some targets in everywhere, then taking out some kunais as she began to throw them into the targets, unknown to her that once she was training someone was watching her from their hiding place.

'_well, well this is my lucky day'_thought the owner of the eyes smirking as they continued to stare at Tenten as she trained.

As soon as she was done training, Tenten laid on the grass breathing, panting, and sweating.

'_a perfect mark'_she thought smiling as she sat up to stare at the perfectly aimed targets she made.

"so what brings you here?" she heard a voice asked and she gasped as she recognized the voice.

So she turned around to stare at the figure with blue skin, tiny shark-like eyes, and dark spiky hair. And he was also wearing a black cloak with red clouds all over it.

"you" she said as she stood up, taking out a scythe and glared at the male.

"happy to see me again weapon-user?" asked the smirking male.

"what are you doing here?" Tenten asked.

"just here for a visit" the male replied.

"so where are those teammates of yours?" he asked.

"why do you care?" Tenten asked.

"I don't, I just want to make sure that they don't try to interfere" he said.

"interfere with what?" Tenten asked. And when she got no response, she decided to speak again.

"Kisame…answer me"

"I see you remembered my name I should be honored" Kisame said smirking earning another glare from Tenten.

"what are you planning?" she asked.

Then Kisame smirked before he made a hand seal that she doesn't know what it was until she felt something wet wrapped around her body and she looked down to see water trapping her entire body leaving her head out.

"what…what the hell is this?" she asked.

"you like? It's called a water trapped jutsu, I made it for such an occasion such as this" responded Kisame.

"This jutsu practically traps your entire body all except for your head that is, you're completely vulnerable at my whim you can't even use any chakra" he said smirking as he walked towards her.

'_He's right I can't move' _she thought as she tried to move but she couldn't move.

"There's no one around to hear you" Kisame said as he was in front of the brunette beauty.

"What are you going to do now?" Tenten asked.

"What else can I do?" Kisame asked smirking once more before he grabbed her chin and smashed his lips against her.

Causing Tenten to be in complete shock at that action.

'_The hell' _she thought as her eyes widened.

As Kisame kissed her, using his tongue on her bottom and top lips, asking and begging for entrance, and Tenten for some unknown reason or another, granting the access as she opened her mouth letting Kisame's tongue in to trace every cavern in her mouth.

Then he used his tongue to get her tongue to join him and her own tongue accepted the invitation.

'_Now I'm kissing him…what's wrong with me'_ she thought then her eyes widened some more as she moaned into the kiss.

'_So this girl likes it then' _Kisame thought as he continued to kiss her.

Then he dispelled the jutsu as he wrapped one arm on Tenten's tiny waist and his other holding the back of her head.

And Tenten put both of her hands on Kisame's chest as the two continued to kiss.

As they were kissing, Kisame pushed Tenten against a tree, her back hitting while still distracting her as he began to take off her shirt and her pants leaving her with her bra and her panty.

Then he stopped kissing her lips and began to attack her neck.

"Ah" she moaned so softly.

Then Kisame began to strip himself, using one hand as he was still holding Tenten with his other arm.

As soon as he was stripped down to his boxers, he used his free hand to rub her thighs, making her moan some more.

Then he kissed her again on the lips and she kissed him back, she also wrapped her legs around his waist as they both kissed.

He then began to hold as he began to carry her to a river.

Then they were both in the water still sucking each other's faces.

Once they were in the water, they pulled away from the kiss due to the lack of oxygen.

Then Kisame attacked Tenten's neck, making her moan, still grabbing him then with one swift movement, he tore off her bra and panty, leaving her completely naked to his eyes only.

After he undressed the brunette beauty in his arms, he kissed her again on the lips and they were both back in their heated passionate kiss.

As they were kissing, Tenten could feel a burning sensation as she felt Kisame used his tongue to tangle with hers.

She couldn't help herself as her hands went up to play with his spiky hair.

'_Oh god…what soft hair' _she thought moaning when Kisame continued to rub her thighs.

Without her knowing, Kisame picked her up, legs wrapped around his waist, as he stood up from the water still holding her now without his boxers.

And began to push her against a big boulder and put his erection inside of her womanhood, and she moaned louder into the kiss.

'_Oh god' _she thought.

Then Kisame went to kiss her neck while one of his hands went up and grabbed one of her breast squeezing it.

"He…ahh" moaned Tenten blushing and panting.

'_Heh' _thought Kisame smirking against her neck.

Then he began to thrust into her slowly.

"AHH FASTER" shouted Tenten.

So Kisame picked up the speed as he thrusted into her faster this time.

Making the brunette moan his name over and over again until she screamed his name loudly.

"KISAME" as she came over the water.

In which Kisame dived into the water to wash it. Then he came back to his flustered lover.

So he pulled her off the boulder to his chest.

"Why?" she asked.

"Why, what?" Kisame asked back as he stared into her chocolate brown eyes.

"Why did you do that?" Tenten asked.

"Oh that…well it's very obvious isn't it" Kisame said.

"What's so obvious?" Tenten asked.

"I love you" Kisame said.

"Love…me" said a shocked Tenten.

"Yeah I do and I want you to join the Akatsuki" Kisame said in a serious tone.

"Me? join the Akatsuki?" Tenten asked.

"Of course, I love you and I want you to be with me" Kisame said.

"Well…I don't know what to say" Tenten said.

"Just say that you will" Kisame said.

"Alright then I'll join" Tenten said.

"I love you" Kisame said.

"I love you too" Tenten said.

Then they kissed before getting out of the water, got dressed and left with Kisame carrying Tenten bridal style.

The end.


	4. Chapter 4: deiino

Chapter four: DeiIno

One night Ino was at home after a long day of training and working non-stop at the hospital, sipping her hot cocoa as she flips the pages from her magazine.

'_This is the life'_ she thought smiling to herself.

Just then the lights went out.

"What the hmmph" she was about to say but she felt something covering her mouth and she tried to struggle until she fell unconscious as she let the darkness take over her.

Minutes later Ino woke up as she found herself tied up to a chair.

"What the hell" she said.

Then she heard someone chuckle so Ino knew that she wasn't alone in the room so she turned her head trying to find the person.

"Who's there? Show yourself you cowered" she said.

"How rude of me, I almost forgot to introduce myself un" said the deep baritone voice making Ino shiver from her spine.

As she turned her head and her eyes widened as she saw a blond haired male wearing a black cloak with red clouds over it leaning on a wall, arms crossed over his chest as his blue eyes landed on her own and he smirked.

'_An Akatsuki member' _Ino thought she continued to stare at him.

"If you're going to continue to stare at me I'm going to have to suggest to take a picture un" the blond said.

With his comment, Ino glared at him.

'_egotistical bastard' _she thought.

"Just tell me who you are and what do you want" she said.

"The names Deidara and what I want…" Deidara began as he got off from the wall as he started to walk towards the tied up blonde from behind before standing in front of her, still with that smirk on his face.

"…what I want is to appreciate art un" he finished as he put his hand on Ino's cheek and Ino jumped when she felt something wet on her cheek.

'_What in the world' _thought the shocked blonde.

Then Deidara took his hand away from her cheek and Ino eyes widened as she saw a mouth on his hand with a tongue out.

'_he…he….he has a mouth on his hand' _she thought still in shock.

When he saw her expression, Deidara began to chuckle at the sight still having that smirk on his face.

'_This is going to be fun un' _he thought.

"You know Ino, you are one very rare work of art un" he said.

"What do you mean by that?" Ino asked.

"I could have had anyone in your village…say that pink haired girl or that Hyuuga chick that you associate with…or maybe even that weapon mistress, but you seem to have caught my eyes from the very start un" Deidara replied making Ino blush.

Seeing her blush, Deidara smirked again before grabbed Ino's chin and crashed his lips into hers, shocking the blonde haired medic-nin at that action.

'_What the hell' _she thought.

When she felt Deidara use his tongue on her bottom and top lips trying to get access inside and unknown to her Ino opened her mouth, granting him access to explore inside her cavern which he did. Then Deidara used his tongue to grab her own tongue as the two began to dance with one another.

And Ino felt herself returning the kiss, which took her and Deidara by surprise.

While she was returning the kiss, Deidara began to untie Ino's hands as she wrapped her now free arms around his neck still kissing.

After he freed her hands, he then untied her feet, wrapped an arm around her waist while the other was holding her head as he got her out of the chair.

Then Deidara lead Ino into a bed, both never breaking the kiss from each other and they both fell on the bed with the older blond on top of the female blonde, but they don't care as they were moaning into the kiss, too caught up with each other.

The two stopped their heated make-out session due to lack of oxygen and Deidara began to attack the blonde's neck making said blonde moan as she moved her neck a little more giving him more access to her pink pale neck.

Distracting Ino, Deidara lifted her orange shirt and took it off with the female's help and threw the shirt on the floor.

"ah" Ino moaned as she arched her back when Deidara's hand began to lick her bare lower back and lifted her hips as Deidara had his other hand on her short and slip them off and threw them next to her discarded shirt.

While Deidara was still attacking her neck, Ino began to play with his long, soft blond hair.

'_Oh kami such soft hair' _she thought.

Then Deidara moved his hand up to where Ino's bra is and unstrap it from the front and threw away next to her discarded shirt and short. As soon as Ino's bra was gone, Deidara put his mouth on one of her breast as he licked her pink nipple while he grabbed her other breast with his hand and the mouth began to do the same treatment as his mouth was doing.

"AH" moaned Ino loudly.

Then Deidara's other hand that was behind Ino, moved a little down to where her panty is and slipped them off with Ino's help and threw them to where Ino's discarded clothes are.

After he was done playing with both of the blonde's breasts, Deidara began to leave butterfly kisses all over her body while Ino moaned his name quietly until his head stopped in front of Ino's pussy.

So he spread her legs open and put his tongue inside of her clit making a loud moan escape from Ino' mouth.

"AH" as Deidara continued to lick her until she came inside his mouth.

After swallowing her cum, Deidara got out of the bed and stripped his entire clothes leaving him naked as well and got on top of Ino again.

Then he spread her legs a little bit wider, lifting both of the legs and put them over his shoulders as he positioned his hard member inside of Ino's womanhood and waited for her to adjust to his size.

After getting a nod from the blonde haired beauty underneath him, he began to move in and out very slowly making Ino moan some more.

Hearing her moan encouraged Deidara to go a little bit faster and faster until he picked up his speed while Ino's moan began louder every single time his thrusts began to fasten by the second.

He began to thrust in and out of Ino until Ino screamed his name.

"DEIDARA" she shouted as she came all over the bed and their stomachs.

"INO" shouted Deidara after her as he came inside of her and collapsed on top of her, still inside of her.

Minutes later, he got out of Ino and laid next to her, pulling her closer to his chest.

"What was that for?" Ino asked as she tried to regain her breathing.

"That was me expression my love for you" replied Deidara.

"Love for me?" Ino asked as she looked up to meet with Deidara's blue eyes.

"Of course, my love for you un" replied the blond.

"You love me?" Ino asked.

And Deidara nodded his head.

"So, I'm not just a simple fuck" Ino said.

"Who gave you that idea?" Deidara asked.

"Well when you told me that you could have anyone in this village, but you chose me. I thought you chose me because I was easy or something" Ino said as she looked down.

Then Deidara grabbed her chin and lifted her head to face.

"Ino, you are not easy no matter what anyone says, I really do love you from the bottom of my heart un" he said.

"I want you to be with me, come join the Akatsuki" he said.

"What? Me join the Akatsuki?" Ino asked shocked by his request.

And Deidara nodded his head.

"So will you?" he asked.

"I'm sorry, I can't" Ino said as she turned her head away from him.

"Why not?" Deidara asked.

"Because the Akatsuki are the ones who killed my sensei and tried to destroy the village" Ino said.

"Ino look at me" Deidara said.

And Ino obeyed his request as she turned her head to face him.

"I promise you that we won't do any harm to the village and I apologize on behalf of Hidan and Kakuzu for the lost of your sensei un" he said.

"And I promise you that the Akatsuki won't hunt down jinchurikis anymore and leave Naruto alone un" he said.

And Ino began to think over Deidara's words before she smiled and nodded her head.

"Okay then, I'll join" she said.

"I love you" Deidara said.

"I love you too" Ino said.

As the two kissed again before they laid in each other's arms for the time being and let sleep take over.

The end


End file.
